Beyond Words (Hogwarts AU)
by The-Dark-Light-Queen
Summary: When Regina started Hogwarts she didn't expect many things. The first being apart of Slytherin, the second finding a dear enemy. When Emma started Hogwarts she didn't expect to become the center of attention and the arch enemy of the purest of blood witches. But when the two of them collide, it's not only in class do they see magic. Slow-burn SQ.


**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story (and I promise I will update my others as well – swearsies!) This one is a Hogwarts AU for Swan Queen (of course – hehe) – well anyway, it's going to go through out the Hogwarts years and go through many story lines etc – I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to ask any questions :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright everyone off the train and follow your years to your designated school journeys! First years over here! You'll be following me to the boats!" An old woman cried, her glasses balancing atop her nose as her white hair fell in tendrils against her face. "Come on youngens, quickly quickly! Don't want to be late for your sorting day now do ya?"

As she looked around at the young faces before her she smiled and motioned for them to follow her. However when she turned she walked into a small child, knocking the small thing onto their backside, a small 'oomf' slipping from their lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry chickey, you alright?" She asked, reaching a hand out to help the small girl to her feat.

The little girl nodded as she took her hand and smiled a big toothy grin "I'm OK Granny, I only fell a little, I've fallen much harder before, so it's OK." The older woman was startled by the easiness of the girl's speech. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan. I choose Swan myself because did you know that all Swan's belong to the Queen of England? So, technically that means that I would be considered royalty in my Muggle world. Pretty cool, huh?"

The older woman blinked at the small girl before she shook her head and put on a stern look. "Miss Swan don't you realise it's rude to give teachers nicknames? You are to refer to them as Professor and then their last name, is this clear?"

Emma's smile fell.

"Oh..I-I thought that you might like it, cause everyone loves their Granny and stuff, and you seem really nice and the really cool Granny type. I'm sorry G-..Professor." She whispered sadly, her head falling down to look at her feet.

The old woman studied the young girl. Her long blonde hair fell in soft curls around her face and a pair of bright green eyes stood out against her pale complexion. Everything about this child stood out, but nothing more so than the sullen look of her skin and the-too-big-charity-shop-bought robes that don't fit her small skinny body. The child reminded her of someone from her past.

"Come now, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings love, but it's Professor Lucas to everyone. Turn that frown upside down we all need to be heading off for the sorting ceremony. Come now, come now." She signalled for the first years behind her to follow and pushed the small blonde forward to start walking, leaning in to the young blonde and whispering "Granny only when we are together, understood?"

Emma beamed brightly and nodded, skipping alongside Granny as they headed for the boats.

"Ugh what a snivelling little toad, I can't believe they are still letting the riff raff into this damned school, wait till my father hears about-"

"Oh Katherine will you shut up, no one cares what you think. Yes it was pathetic, yes it was lame, but good god no one gives a damn so shut up about it and leave the girl alone." A voice snapped, an air of authority about the voice, even though its owner was a first year.

Katherine huffed and stormed off, her blonde ponytail swishing back and forth, before snapping back "Screw you, Regina."

The blonde that was left behind and Regina's side giggled "Damn 'Gina you really know how to make friends, bravo mate, class act, positively fabulous."

Regina rolled her eyes "Tink grow up, you know that she deserved it, Katherine Midas has a stick up her arse and everyone knows it, she just needs to get a life and stop ridiculing people." She nodded her head as if to silent say that her argument was final.

Tink giggled and linked her arm with her friend "Yes, yes, she was but it's just amusing that all of this is coming from the daughter of the famous Cora Mills, evil witch extraordinaire, you know, no offence. I mean she's not evil evil like Voldy or anything, but you know what I'm just going to shut up and not say another word."

The girl laughed, her chocolate eyes sparkling slightly with childish glee before falling back into an empty brown. Flicking her brunette coiffed hair with the flick of her fingers she sighed "I understand what you mean Tink, just don't say it again, I'll get enough rubbish from Gold let alone my possible house mates."

"Yeah, yeah, well I'll protect you; it's what fairy's do of course. But you know you are really going to have to work on your street kid, you are more of a Queen than a Knight in Shining Armour."

Regina snorted and nudged her friend slightly "Uhuh, and if that's true that makes you my court jester. Congratulations."

The two giggled to each other, unaware of the figure watching from the side, their murky coloured eyes flashing with evil delight.

-SQ-SQ-

"Now first years, beyond these doors in the Great Hall – you shall act in a respectful manner as you walk to the front in preparation for the sorting hat." Granny announced, clapping her hands together at the top of the staircase, halting all first years. "When you stand before him Headmistress McGonagall shall speak and you shall listen, and then the sorting shall commence. Enjoy my dears, and if you ever need me I'll be out in Hagrid's old shack. When the first one of you moves the rest of you will follow, understood?"

The first years nodded quickly not wanting to disobey Granny and her law.

With a quick nod from the old woman's head she left the children in search for the kitchen, she couldn't hold in her excitement for the feast any longer.

At first the kids just stood around, all looking at one another in wonder of who might take the first step.

When Regina started to walk forward, her head held high with sophisticated grace, smirking internally at the look of awe she received from her fellow first years. It was with her indulgence of her ego that she didn't notice the flay of blonde hair that flew past her until it was too late.

"Oof!"

"Oww!"

Regina and the blonde fell onto the floor with a crash, their classmates giggling at their expense. And Regina's ego was definitely bruised.

"Watch where you are going pest!" She hissed, her eyes dark and gloomy as she turned to the girl before her. The curly blonde frizz flashed recognition in her mind and she sneered "Ugh it's you, of course, why am I not surprised that little miss weirdo is trying to run in, at least I had grace unlike you."

Some students snickered at her response.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Yes because having grace is suuucchhh a big deal in magic school," She snorted as she hopped up onto her feet. "I'd help you up Miss Whatever-I-Don't-Care but I don't want to catch priss, so if you'll excuse me I am going to the ceremony. Later loser."

A small gasp slipped past Regina's lips.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am...you...youu...LOSER!" She snapped back, flustered by the girls lack of care for her family status.

The girl just laughed at her as she headed for the doors, a few classmates following cautiously behind her, before turning back to face the brunette a smirk as she said "Yeah, nice one brown eyes, better luck next time."

And with that she shoved open the doors and walked in, students trailing in behind her as if they were playing follow the leader. The current students of Hogwarts cheered and applauded as they filed in, high fiving and fist bumping those who walked by them and gave them all bright wide smiles that were returned just as eagerly.

As the first years surrounded the opening near the front an eerie silence fell over the hall. The silence was only broken by the sound of a mewling tabby cat racing down the aisle towards the podium. It stopped slightly at the front and looking around at the students with curious eyes.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Emma whispered, crouching down to the cat's level and looking it in the eye as she raised her hand out to its paw. "It's nice to meet you."

The silver tabby cat's form began to change, the change being instantaneous, and in its place stood Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. "Well, well, Miss Swan, that is quite a talent. May I ask how you learnt the difference?"

Emma smiled and stood back up, reaching her hand out again for the Headmistress. "My fifth foster mother was an animagus; she taught me how to tell the distinction. It's all in the movement. No matter how long a person is in their animagus state they always hold one original human trait. But I don't think I want to let the whole school in on my special talent."

"Nerd." Someone coughed, and when Emma turned to scowl at the culprit she ended up rolling her eyes, of course it would be Miss Priss.

McGonagall cleared her throat and chuckled lightly and shook the girls hand before responding "I quite agree Miss Swan." She stepped back from the girl and walked towards the stool that held a ratty looking hat. "Now first years, the sorting hat will begin its introduction and then I shall call your name, place the sorting hat upon your head and you shall be sorted into the house that you are meant for. Is this clear and understood, student's?"

The first year crowd nodded their heads and small murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"Then it is done, let us begin." She said, she lifted the hat and shook it slightly. The first years shared confused looks.

It was when the hat became animated did a sudden commotion began within the new students, wonder and confusion becoming a mixed emotion.

"Ahhhh, a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has begun, and it is time for a brand new song!" A voice cried, startling the children.

At first they looked around trying to determine where the voice was coming from but then a confused student cried out "It's the hat! The hat is talking!"

"_Ahhh, my dear children please,  
Not only do I speak,  
I sing a wonderful song about the school,  
Hogwarts Schoooll,  
Of Witchcraft and Wizadryyyy_

Ohhhh

United we stand_  
__Now and forever__  
__In truth, divided we fall___

_Hand upon hand__  
__Sister to brother__  
__No one shall be greater than all___

_Gryffindor!  
Slytherin!  
Hufflepuff!  
Ravenclaw!_

_No one shall be greater than all!_

Those of Gryffindor

_Bravery!  
Nerve!  
And Chivalry!_

_In Slytherin_

Cunning!  
Ambition!  
And Leadership!

_With Hufflepuff I see_

_Patience!  
Loyalty!  
And Fair play!_

_And of Ravenclaw_

_Knowledge!  
Intelligence!  
And Wit!_

_Each of you will now divide__  
__In equal stands of house divine__  
__Promising equality for all who reside!_

_And now I stand (ha ha) and welcome all,_

_To the Hogwarts School sorting hat ball!"_

The hall fell silent again when the sorting hat finished before a silent building of applause began from the current students, all of whom knew that the hat was a performer and always awaited his applause before beginning.

When all students had finished their round of applause Professor McGonagall stood up beside the sorting hat once again, a scroll within her hand.

"I shall call your name and you will come and sit here and I shall place the hat upon your head and you will be sorting into one of the houses." Untying the ribbon from around the scroll she allowed the end of the parchment to fall to the floor and held the top in her right hand.

"First, Mary Margaret Blanchard, will you step up please."

A timid little girl lipped her way out of the first years, her brunette hair fell just below her ears and its darkness made her pale white complexion stand out. She pulled at her robes in what appeared to be a nervous gesture and continued to do so as she sat down on the stool.

As the hat was placed on her head she held her breath.

"_Ahhh, right...right...hmmm...it is clear exactly where to put youuu._" The hat said, startling Mary Margaret in her seat. "_It will be...GRYFFINDOR_."

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and a large smile spread over Mary Margaret's face as she hopped up from the chair and rushed towards the Gryffindor table where she received claps on the back and high fives all around.

McGonagall cleared her throat "Mulan Fa."

A young girl walked out from the first years with an unemotional expression, her jet black hair was tied back in a military like form and she held her arms clasped behind her back. Her tanned skin showed that she was of a Chinese origin and her dark brown eyes stared down at her fellow classmates as she sat down in the chair.

"_Ah, a strong one I see. Bravery, chivalry, ambition. All attributes for that of Gryffindor...and yet, I see your heart in the form of...SLYTHERIN."_

Mulan nodded and waited for the hat to be removed before she walked towards the Slytherin table, her mask of indifference never slipping from her face. To some students, her silence was unnerving.

"Graham Humbert."

It was a boy who came out next from the first years, his demeanour appeared to show a sense of shyness, but his bright green eyes and scraggly brown hair showed an adventurous spirit within his person.

The hat was placed upon his head.

"_Ah, a kind soul...I know exactly where you belong..."_ The hat said, "_HUFFLEPUFF._"

Graham smiled brightly and rushed to his houses table to greet his new friends, a sudden brightness in his eyes as he took it all in. The boy was clearly a Hufflepuff, and the whole hall knew it. The attention was turned back to McGonagall as she spoke up again.

"Killian Jones."

A boy with jet back hair and a swagger in his step strutted up to the chair with a cocky attitude and a smirk on his lips.

The moment he sat in the chair and had the hat placed upon his head the sorting hat cried out "_SLYTHERIN_" making his smirk even wider as he swaggered off to his houses' table winking at the girls there before taking a seat.

Regina Mills rolled her eyes from inside the first year group, _what a lowlife_ she thought.

"Next, Belle French."

A dainty auburn haired girl skipped out to the stool, her dress robes flowing out behind her as she sat on the stool with a bright smile and a book in her arms. As the hat was placed upon her head her eyes sparkled.

"_Hmmm...your heart shows your thirst for knowledge...so I see you in...RAVENCLAW."_

Her smile widened as she skipped over to her house table, she was welcomed by her fellow classmates and she accepted their welcomes with a smile before opening the book that she held in her hand and waiting for the ceremony to end before continuing reading.

"Neal Cassidy."

A scruffy boy shuffled towards the stool and perched on the seat, his eyes downcast in nervousness.

"_I see...hmm...GRYFFINDOR._"

The boy nodded his headed and walked swiftly to his houses table, almost in an attempt to appear invisible to the others around him. Emma thought this action odd if not something she had seen before. It was definitely something she wanted to get to the bottom of.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued with her list.

"Ruby Lucas."

A lanky brunette stepped out from the crowd and lopped up to the seat, a wide grin spread across her lips as she sat down. Her legs bouncing with anticipation, an almost puppy like attitude to her demeanour, it intrigued the students immensely.

The hat was placed on her head and a small whine left her lips when it began to move.

"_Ahh...interesting...a loyal heart and a soul like the wolf, I know exactly where to put you moon child._" The hat said, leaving his sentence with a dramatic pause. "_GRYFFINDOR._"

Her smile widened in a way that would be considered humanly impossible and loped quickly to the Gryffindor table to great her new house mates with wider toothier smiles and bone crushing hugs, especially to Mary Margaret, the once shy girl who was now animated with excitement at having a new friend in the tall brunette.

It was from here that the sorting process continued, the long process of sorting each individual first year continued for almost an hour, for sometimes the hat could not decide or the person wearing the hat did not agree with their house and asked for another and the hat would reconsider. He was not against denying a student's wishes.

There were five minutes left before the sorting ceremony reached a full hour of process and only 4 students remained. One of which currently sat upon the stool with the hat upon his head.

"_Hmmm...your nature of knowledge and quick wit fit the home of...RAVENCLAW._" The hat cried, its answer creating a smile across the young boys face.

When the hat was removed the boy, whose name was August Booth, ran to his house's table and was greeted by his fellow first year Ravenclaw's as well as the older years who congratulated him on his sorting choice and promised his time in their house would be the best.

Now only three students were left.

Emma Swan, Tinkerbelle Panning and Regina Mills.

The three girls stood waiting, Emma off to the far left of McGonagall while Regina and Tinkerbelle stood to the far right. The distance was at Regina's request of her best friend, a request made with silent eye contact and body gestures.

Of course Emma saw these gestures but took no notice, only her eye roll showed that she had realised the specific distance, an eye roll that was not lost on Tink who laughed silently to herself at the blonde.

"Tinkerbelle Panning, will you step up to the seat please."

The petite blonde gasped. She really needed to start paying attention, she was pretty sure that she had zoned around a half hour ago, that was probably a bad thing to do; she'll have to work on that at some point.

Smiling sheepishly at McGonagall she quickly but elegantly headed towards the seat and sat down, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she looked around at the large crowd. Her attention was drawn to her friend though who was communicating inconspicuously to her.

_Tink, you got this_, Regina signed (a skill they had both learned thanks to their shared nanny who had a deaf daughter they often conversed with), _just take deep breaths and everything will be ok_.

The blonde on the seat nodded and awaited the hat to be placed on her head.

Once it was the sorting hat spoke.

"_Ah! A fairy descendent! A rare occurrence at Hogwarts...your loyalty to your friendship is your strongest attribute...ah and yes, you have a brutal honesty that can be a blessing and a curse._" Tink chuckled lightly and nodded her head, erupting a few chuckles from the hall and an eye roll from her best friend.

"_I know where your future lies child, and that resides in...HUFFLEPUFF."_

Tink smiled brightly and squealed in the seat while the hat was being removed, her feet instantly propelling her towards the Hufflepuff table, stopping only to clap her best friend on the back and smile at her in reassurance. After that was complete she plunked her backside onto the table and greeted everyone with a wide smile and excited squeals.

When the hall settled once again the attention of the students settled on the last two first years, both of which stood as far away from each other as possible, occasionally sending the other a dirty look.

It was due to this underlying tension between the two girls that neither of them noticed the clearing of McGonagall's throat. With a sigh McGonagall raised her wand to her neck and whispered the incantation _sonorous_.

"GIRLS!" Her voice boomed, the spell having created a magnification of her voice.

The blonde and the brunette turned towards the Headmistress and bowed their heads in embarrassment as the said "Sorry Professor."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and fought a smile as she applied the counter-spell, _quietus_, before continuing her speech. "As you are the last two first years left to be sorted you may either decide who shall go first or we may continue with the ranking of the scroll, you may deci-"

Regina stepped forward towards the seat, bowing her head slightly towards McGonagall in a sign of respect before continuing forward with an almost regal grace – a grace that one would often not expect from someone of such a young age – and sat herself upon the stool as if it were a throne. Her shoulder's thrown back and her chin held high as she awaited the hat to be placed upon her silky locks.

When the hat was placed upon her head the hat stayed silent.

Confused mutterings began to flow throughout the hall, all wondering why the hat had fallen silent upon one of the most well known of the pure-blood families.

A few moments passed before the hat became animated, a soft relieved sigh echoed slightly, although no one noticed it. Or so it would seem.

"_Very interesting...very interesting indeed...your soul child is an open book; your story is not even past its first pages. Your natural self-preservation and nurtured shrewd behaviour are your harder attributes, while your ambitions and determination are what make you strong._" The hat said, his words echoing around the silent hall. "_But there is a dark shadow that looms, and it is only with your true self that you can overcome it...to fight this shadow, your heart must become resilient...and to help you along your way I sort you to the house of..._"

Regina looked over to her friend at the Hufflepuff table, her mind calling out for the sorting hat to change its decision. She knew it could be persuaded every now and again.

"_SLYTHERIN._"

It did not hear her pleas.

Her smile faded slowly and her usually lit eyes had turned cold and empty as the hat was removed from her head. As she stepped down from the stool she turned to look at Tink, the disappointment on her friend's face matched her own.

With a shaky sigh she headed for her house table and sat furthest away from her fellow house mates. It wasn't that she had anything against Slytherin; she recognised their skills and thought them strong people. No, it was her mother that she was worried about.

Before Regina could dwell on her mother her attention was brought back to the present when Miss Swan - Emma Swan technically but Regina did not wish to be on a first name basis with the Swan girl – was called up to the chair and had the hat placed upon her head.

"_Hmm, difficult."_ The hat said, a wonder in its voice. "_VERY difficult._"

Emma held her breath.

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly this blonde oaf would join Gryffindor, where else would a girl like THAT go?

The hat continued.

"_Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself._" It commented, "_But where to put you?_"

The young blonde closed her eyes and released a short breath, whispering quietly, "Not Gryffindor," so quietly so that she thought no one would hear. But of course someone did indeed hear, and they definitely weren't about to let it go.

"_Not Gryffindor, eh_?" The hat said, loud enough to stir the silence of the students who began to whisper amongst themselves. "_How truly odd. Gryffindor would indeed be where you prosper, it is where the bravest and boldest end up and you are definitely brash and can be brave._"

Emma's jaw tightened, her fists clenching harshly against her dress robes, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"No." She hissed. "Anything but."

The student whispering increased at that last comment, the students were not even deterred by McGonagall who continued to hush and shush them so that the hat may continue speaking and sorting.

"_Hmm, you do value purity of heart and honesty, a trait that you have learnt to detect of a negative. So if any House is going to value a person who can tell when someone is lying, it shall be..." _

The hall fell silent, the only sound heard was Emma's heavy intake of breath.

"_HUFFLEPUFF."_ The hat cried.

Emma's face lit up in an exuberant smile that spread across her face, the incredible joy that spread throughout her enlightened her green eyes to a sparkling gray. It was an aspect that Regina noticed from her seat; the change in colour in the girl's eyes caught her off guard. She'd never seen such a change before.

As the blonde rushed from her seat to the Hufflepuff table Regina watched her in keen interest. There was something strange about her that Regina just couldn't put her finger on, and gods be damned did it intrigue her in the most infuriating of ways.

_Idiot Hufflepuff_, she thought, _why couldn't just be some normal annoying Gryffindor loser like everyone else?_

McGonagall called the hall to silence "Now students," She began, waving her arms out in front of herself. "Let the feast ..." She clapped "BEGIN."

A variety of food and treats appeared across the platters on the house tables, the visual of regular magic use created an excited uproar from the first years who tucked into the feast vigorously, unconsciously believing that at any second it could disappear.

Regina herself ate the food before her in dainty regal pieces, all her cutlery being used, unlike many of her fellow students who dug in with their hands.

However, there was one student that didn't eat straight away, and hardly anyone noticed as she slipped from the hall. All accept one whose eyes had not strayed from the strange girl, and so with an excuse said to her fellow house mates she left the hall in pursuit of her.

What she did not expect was where her pursuit would lead.

Hogwarts kitchens.

Regina frowned, why on earth would anyone be going to the kitchens when there is food in the Great Hall to eat? It doesn't make any sense. At least not as far as she was concerned. When the girl slipped through the kitchen doors, more confusion fell upon Regina.

Waiting a minute or two and then tip-toeing towards the kitchen doors, Regina quietly and gently pushed open one of the doors and looked inside. What she saw, however, was not what she expected at all.

The girl she had followed was wearing a white frilly apron and a hair net and was working on what appeared to be a large sponge cake with butter icing alongside Hogwarts house elves. It was the oddest sight and most alarming thing Regina had ever seen. A witch conversing and working with house elves as if they were real people.

It was something Regina herself had never seen. All she knew was the harshness her mother had towards the elves; she'd grown up with it and seen it as the norm. And yet here was a witch discussing the recent Quidditch World Cup game between Ireland and The Nordic Team and who had the better odds.

"What the hell is this?" She accidentally said aloud, her hand slapping over her mouth after the question slipped out.

The kitchens fell silent and all inside turned towards her, but only one wasn't afraid. And that one came storming towards her, shoving her out into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here Priss?" She hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously, all but daring Regina to try and talk her way out of this. At first Regina went to bite back a response but was unable to get a word in before she was interrupted. "Cause as far as I see it, you are trespassing on school property that is only meant for staff and workers. Are you any of those? No you are not. So you better think real carefully about your answer."

Regina growled "Bite your tongue, _Swan_, you have no idea who I am and the power I have here. I could have you shunned by any and everyone with a snap of my fingers."

Emma laughed harshly and stepped right into Regina's personal space, their noses nearly brushing at their close proximity, "Back of witch with a b, or you're about to see the true side of an orphan kid, understood?"

The brunette smirked; she was going to enjoy getting under this one's skin. "Oh I'm sorry dear, but as far as I'm aware, with the knowledge and power I have over you, well I practically own you now." Her smirk widened when Emma's jaw clenched tighter. "And trust me when I say this..." She lent in closer "I am going to enjoy every single second of it."

It was then that Emma shoved her backwards, smirking internally at the small little trip the push induced.

"You little-"

"Hold it there Priss. You may think you will run this place, but let's get something straight. You will stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, because even though you have your money and your high end sophistication and pure-blood line, I could beat your ass so hard that even Mummy dearest would feel it. We clear?"

Regina scowled at the blonde, her brown eyes sparking with mirth.

"We are clear, _Miss Swan_."

And with that said, the brunette turned on her heel and left the blonde standing there, the tips of her fingers rubbing soothing circles against her throbbing headache.

"God Hogwarts just got complicated." She muttered before she turned back towards the kitchens where a fourteen tier cake and gossiping house elves awaited her. "Very complicated."


End file.
